The Next Generation
by JMSlove
Summary: Spike has finally managed to find his way back to Buffy, things are weird and signals are mixed at first, but eventually they manage to develop another strong relationship, and things are heating up...We all know the drill: Into each generation a slayer i
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy or anything else in the Buffyverse, although I really wish I did because Buffy the Vampire Slayer is amazing and I really want to be apart of the team.

Please review my story, because I'm one of those people that need motivation to keep going, and if you do like my story, then that's probably going to help move it along and finish it faster. I take criticism well .

It was already dark, strange because its only 5:00. The night was cold and eerie; with every step I took another chill ran up my spine. The wind blew my hair in my face, making it hard for me to see where I was going. I was getting so frustrated by it, I was about ready to walk backwards so it would blow behind me.

Tucking my hair behind my ear, I paused in the road. If I went left, it would mean going through the cemetery, which I hated, and if I went right, it would mean taking the longer way home. I was already late enough; I was supposed to be home from Jenna's a half hour ago.

I decided the best thing to do was go through the cemetery. It's not that I'm afraid of the cemetery exactly, I actually find it kind of peaceful (ironic isn't it?) it's just that too many people I know are buried in that cemetery. Weird things happen in my town, there are mysterious deaths all the time, walking around Terrance burg alone at night is like signing your death certificate, but me being the stubborn and sometimes stupid girl that I am, I do it anyways.

I approached the gate of the cemetery and took a moment to collect my nerves before pushing open the creaky gate and walking inside.

Walking through the cemetery, I examined all the headstones. So many were neglected; dead flowers and weeds, overgrown grass hiding the inscriptions on the gravestones. I couldn't help but wonder if the people that should have been taking care of the gravestones simply stopped coming or they had passed on themselves. Then the saddening thought that they had no one to take care of there grave because they had no family or friends jumped into my head.

A snapping twig jolted me out of my thoughts and I whipped around. Looking around I saw nothing. I squinted into the darkness and listened closely for anything besides me that might be out there. I heard nothing. I was just about to call hello when I remembered that the people in the scary movies always die after they yell hello to the mysterious noise.

I looked around for a few more seconds and then I turned back around and continued walking. I heard another twig snap behind me, closer this time, and then a low growl. I spun around and gasped at what I saw before me.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Spike asked Buffy.

"Yes, this is the only way we can know for sure." Buffy answered watching the young girl from behind the bushes.

"But she hasn't had any training yet, even if it is her, there's a chance she wont make it because she doesn't know who she is or what she's capable of ." He argued.

"If she really needs us, we'll be here to help her." She said finally looking at him. " I know its her, I just do."

_Slayers._ Spike thought, _you got to love their nerve._

"Well I bloody hope your right about this one."

Buffy turned back to the girl.

"Me too." She whispered.

Standing before me, was, god I don't even know what it was, but it was scary. It's forhead was all messed up, bumpy, and it had fangs. It almost looked like some sort of vampire, something you would only see in the old horror movies. Whatever it was, looked like it must have been a man before whatever happened to it happened. Something told me this was the thing that caused all the mysterious deaths in Terrance Burg. I took a step back and it took a step forward. I took another step back and it took another step forward, growling at me.

I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run but I was afraid to turn my back on him…it. It growled at me again and I took another step back. This time I tripped on a headstone and fell on my butt.

I knew I was a goner then. I had no chance to get up before it took its opportunity and came lunging at me, fangs bared. Kicking at the ground, I scooted backwards, away from it at the same time while looking for some kind of weapon or something I could use as protection. All I could find was a sharp, broken tree branch. I wrapped my hand around it and did a backwards somersault; landing me on my knees, at the same time it reached me. He sent me to the ground again, pinning me down; he pushed my head to the side and moved his mouth towards my neck.

Screaming, I thought, what the hell is this? Can this really be a vampire? I kicked my leg that wasn't pinned beneath him up and landed it in between his legs, proving that he used to be a man.

Howling in pain, and obviously shocked, it sat up, giving me just enough time to roll away and get up. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me and another twig snap, but I was too worried about the problem in front of me to think about what that could have been.

Spike grabbed Buffy's arm before she could step out of their hiding place and reveal herself.

"Not yet." He said pulling her back to him, causing her to step on a twig and snap it.

"What!" Buffy whispered loudly. "Are you crazy? You're the one who didn't like this plan, and now you won't let me help her?" She looked at him bewildered

"I know." He whispered calmly, "but I think she has this under control."

Buffy looked at him huffily.

"You think?" She asked sarcastically before turning her back on him and putting her attention back on the girl.

We faced each other, the vampire and I. Instinct told me this was going to be a fight. He started to circle around me, as if I was his pray and he was waiting for the right moment to go in for the kill.

When he lunged at me, I rolled to the left. I got back up and jumped into a fighting stance, mirroring his. I decided I was going to let him make the next move. He lashed out at me with a fist, I blocked it easily with my right arm. I threw my right leg out into a roundhouse kick and struck him hard across the face. He growled at me again and punched me hard in the face.

I stumbled backwards and flipped over a headstone, landing hard on my back. Groaning I rolled over and got to my feet again and came face to face with him. I backed away, he growled at me again and looked at me hungrily.

Rounding up all my strength, I reared my arm back and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He flew back and slammed into a tree trunk. His whole body shook with the force of the hit before he slid to the ground.

Thinking he was unconscious, I took a couple tentative steps towards him, before I heard a low growl from deep within him. He growled again, louder this time and pushed himself up. I took a step back. He came running at me full speed and jumped on me, knocking the wind out of me and bringing me to the ground with him.

I squirmed underneath his weight, kicking, punching, and clawing whatever I could get near, but it was no use. It was like he had super strength. I looked around for the broken branch I had earlier, but when I saw it, it was to far away, I must have dropped it sometime when we were fighting. There was nothing else I could do, nothing else I could think of that would get me out of this. I never imagined myself dying this way, I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, giving up.

Suddenly, I felt him pulled off of me and opened my eyes to see a beautiful blond women and a pale bleached blond man fighting him. They were amazing, the vampire was nothing compared to them; it was weak. They just kept punching him and kicking back and forth between each other, almost as if he were a hacky sack.

Then the women pulled something out of her pocket, it looked lie some sort of stake, and stabbed him through the heart with it. The vampire exploded into dust. I blinked, not believing what I saw, but it was real alright.

The man walked over to me and the women did as well, brushing her hands up and putting the stake back in her coat pocket. The man offered me his hand and I took it, my eyes were wide. He pulled me up.

"Hi, I'm Buffy." The women said perkily, "and this is Spike."

I looked back and forth between the two before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Generation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy or anything else in the Buffyverse, although I really wish I did because Buffy the Vampire Slayer is amazing and I really want to be apart of the team.

Please review my story, because I'm one of those people that need motivation to keep going, and if you do like my story, then that's probably going to help move it along and finish it faster. I take criticism well .

When I opened my eyes, at first I had no idea where I was, but then looking around I realized that I was in my room lying on my bed.

"What?" I said aloud, "How did I get here?"

_I guess it was just a dream then, how weird…and random._

I heard voices downstairs, but I didn't recognize anyone's voice but my moms. It sounded like there were only two other people besides my mom; a man and another women. The man had a British accent.

Curious to see who it was, I sat up and got out of bed, getting a huge head rush in the process. I sat back on my bed until the dizziness passed and then I headed down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, I paused for a moment trying to determine where everybody was, the kitchen. Walking towards the kitchen, I could see the back of the two visitors heads, I was right, a women and a man. The man was bleached blonde, the same kind of hair like the man in my dream, and the women was also blonde but more of honey color also like the girl in my dream.

_How weird is that, major coincidence._

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and listened in on their conversation.

"So you just found her lying there?" My mom asked.

_Found who lying where? _

"Yeah, William's in medical school, so he checked her for any injuries, but there weren't any so we figured she must have just passed out or got dizzy." The blonde girl answered.

"We found her wallet, and that's how we knew to take her here." The British man added.

"Well thank you both so much, you don't know how much I appreciate your help." My mom gushed.

Getting tired of not knowing what was going on, I walked into the kitchen and sat on a barstool.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I finally saw the faces of the mystery speakers. They were the people from my dream!

"Anne!" My mom exclaimed, walking over to me arms open. "Your awake!" She gave me a hug, but I was way to confused and freaked out to comprehend her arms around me.

"You're…you're…you're the people from my dream!" I stuttered pointing at them accursedly and jumping out of my stool.

"Anne, calm down. What are you talking about?" My mom asked giving me the "your insane, I'm very worried about you" look.

"I had a dream, in a graveyard… and they were in it." I answered trying to sound calm but failing miserably.

"Oh, hunny it wasn't a dream, you passed out in the graveyard and they brought you home."

"Oh." I sat back down even more confused. "So wait, your trying to tell me that that vamp-"

"We hate to leave in the middle of all the explanations, but we really need to get going." The blonde women cut me off quickly, giving me a strange look. I gave her a strange look right back.

Something told me that they knew more then they were saying, and it wasn't something they could say in front of my mom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and thank you, so much." My mom said walking them towards the door,

"It's no problem at all, and your welcome." The women said before walking out the door with the man close behind her.

My mom stood by the door and watched them walk down the street.

"Mom, I'm going to go thank them myself really quick, I'll be right back." I said to heading out the door,

"Okay…but hurry, I'm worried about you,"

"Yeah, okay." I closed the door behind me and ran after them.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled now just walking fast.

They turned around and looked at each other, the man nodded and then they looked back at me.

"So…you remember?"

"Wait, all of that, the vampire, the fight…the dust, that was real?" I asked disbelief in my tone.

"We have a lot to explain to you." The women said. "First let's start with our names, do you remember them?"

I thought back and I vaguely remembered her greeting me with their names before I passed out, I remembered they were weird names, Bunny or something. Oh!

" Umm… I think, Buffy and Spike?"

"Yep, those are the names."

I looked at Spike.

"Then how come she called you William?" I asked him.

" You'll know everything soon, don't worry, but for now go back inside and get some sleep. You'll see us again soon." Spike answered and they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Generation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy or anything else in the Buffyverse, although I really wish I did because Buffy the Vampire Slayer is amazing and I really want to be apart of the team.

Please review my story, because I'm one of those people that need motivation to keep going, and if you do like my story, then that's probably going to help move it along and finish it faster. I take criticism well .

I knew I was an idiot for following someone I just met to god knows where, but I needed information. If I didn't, then there would always be this annoying little nagging thought in my head, constantly reminding me about that night.

Making a left on Wisconsin Street, I decided now was as good a time as any to start getting to know Buffy some more.

"So, where are you from?" That was the only normal question I could think of.

"Sunnydale." You could tell there was a lot of memories for her in Sunnydale, just by the way her facial expression changed.

"Sunnydale…" I repeated, " Isn't that the town that literally collapsed into a giant hole?"

She gave a little half smile, "Yeah, It is."

"Something tells me you know how that happened."

Buffy glanced at me, as we continued walking down the street. "Yeah, I know exactly what happened, but like me and Spike both said; you'll know everything soon. I just need to get you to our hotel."

"Oh, so should I stop asking questions 'till we get there then?"

"No, ask what you want, but some questions take too long to explain and are private, and that 's why we need to get to the hotel."

"What hotel are you staying at?" I asked.

"The Jet."

"Oh, I know where that is. There's a faster way to get there then the way we've been taking, want me to start leading now?" I asked with a smile, because Buffy did look a little lost.

"Yes please." We both laughed a little.

Turning abruptly in the street, I led her to The Jet.

Later, we all sat awkwardly in Buffy and Spike's hotel room. They sat on one side of the room, and I sat on the other. I was staring at them, Buffy was staring at me, and Spike was just staring straight ahead, looking as cool as a cucumber. God he is hot.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what's going on now?" I asked slowly.

"What do you want to know?" Spike asked as a reply.

"Just what you said you would tell me, everything. Start from the beginning."

"Okay, but this may take a while, you might want to call your mom and tell her you're at a friends house or something." Buffy said, letting out a breath.

"Okay." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's number. "Hey mom, I'm at Jenna's house I'll be home around dinner. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I have some errands to run anyways." My mom answered in her busy voice.

"'Kay, thanks. Talk to you later." I flipped my cell phone closed and slid it back into my pocket.

"Okay…so the beginning?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"It's a long story, so get comfortable." Buffy gave me sort of a challenging look. You could tell she didn't expect me to believer any of this, I didn't expect myself to believe any of this.

I shifted in my seat. "I'm comfortable."

"Alright, Spike I'll start, you gonna be ready to help me out soon?" Buffy asked turning to Spike.

"Yes, just tell me when."

"Okay." Buffy said for like the millionth time. "Into each generation, a slayer is born, she alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer." Buffy recited. "She is me. I'm the slayer. There's only supposed to be one, another slayer won't be born unless the first slayer dies first. Well, I've died. Twice. The first time I drowned, and even though I was only dead for a few minutes, another slayer was called, Kendra. She died too, and since she died, yet another slayer was chosen, her name is Faith."

"Wait, I interrupted, how did you die? How did Kendra die, and this Faith did she die too? How many other freaking slayers are there?" I asked. This was totally crazy, how could this be real?

"Actually, there are thousands now, you're a bloody slayer" Spike cut in.

"I'm bloody? What?"

"That's just how Spike talks, he's British." Buffy said smiling at Spike.

"I'm a slayer, how is that possible?" I asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Well, about two years ago, we had an apocalypse, and it was so bad, that I couldn't handle it alone. The watchers council, started training and shipping off all the potential slayers to us. Willow, my friend, she's a witch; she did a spell using the essence of a sythe, that would turn all the potential slayers into slayers. That's how you're a slayer, you used to be a potential." Buffy finished and turned to Spike.

"This was all in Sunnydale." Spike started. "Sunnydale High, was located right on top of the Hell mouth, the Hell mouth, obvious enough is the mouth of hell, Well we opened it, and went inside to fight The First, the Turok Hans, and The Bringers. We saved the world." Spike stopped talking then, and Buffy started again.

"Spike actually did most of the work, he died saving the world, saving all of us, and that's how Sunnydale collapsed." Buffy and Spike both looked pained. "Spike died and saved the world that day, because he wore an amulet, that amulet was meant to be worn by a champion, and Spike was the champion, because of the amulet, Spike was brought back. That's how he's alive again."

"Well, as alive as I could be, I'm a vampire." Spike added.

When Buffy saw the look of terror pass over my face, she quickly added, "Oh, but he's a good vampire. He has a soul."

"A vampire with a soul." I repeated.

"Look I know none of this makes sense to you right now, but don't worry soon enough it will all become clear. We had Willow, the witch do a spell to find out if I were to die, who the next slayer in line is, and that Anne, is you." Buffy just kept talking, it was more then I can take.

"Oh, I see." I said, not really seeing. "But I don't understand, you're not dead and like Spike said, there are apparently thousands of other slayers out there, so why do you need me?"

" We've been through a lot of apocalypses, saying apocalypse, kind of loses its feeling after awhile, because we've been through so many, and hey we always won and the world never ended, but sorry, I got off track that's not the point. The point is this is by far the worst one yet. Worse then The First, worse then Glory, and worse then when Willow tried to destroy the world." Buffy rambled.

"Wait, Willow's the witch right?" Buffy and Spike nodded, "and your friend?" they nodded again. "Then what do you mean she tried to destroy the world."

"It's a long story, Willow doesn't really like sharing it with people, but maybe one day she'll tell you about it. All you need to know is that Willow is good, she would never hurt anyone, unless they were evil." Buffy answered.

"Wow." I said to my knees.

"Wow, is right." Spike said in his British accent.

"Now back to the pending apocalypse, and why we need you," Buffy started. "There's some kind of evil warlock, and we don't know exactly what his plan is yet, but he's made it perfectly clear to us that he wants to end the world. And yes, we do have thousands of other slayers out there, but you are the strongest next to me and Faith." Buffy said, finally starting to answer some of my questions. "Now, you don't have to do this, you are a lot younger then everyone else, but it would help a lot, to save the world."

"But, coming to fight means risking your life and-"

"I'll do it, I'll fight." I said interrupting Spike.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked, both of them looking at me intently.

"I'm sure, but what are we going to tell my mom?" I asked

"What would she believe?" Buffy asked

"I could tell her I'm doing some sort of summer program, like free day camp."

"That works, just make it convincing."

"Trust me, I'm good at making up storied." I smiled

"Okay then, your training starts tonight at the graveyard, Spike being a vampire can't come out till the sun goes down."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I said goodbye to them and left the room.

I don't know why I just agreed to fight in an apocalypse, why I trusted these two strangers at all, but when they were telling me about all this, I got this strange feeling, like I was meant to be fighting. My gut is saying yes, but my head is saying no. Sometimes though, your instinct is smarter then anything else, and I decided to trust my instinct.


End file.
